


A Good Beginning

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Hangover, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 31: New Year's.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Good Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 31: New Year's.

Harry woke to a herd of centaurs stampeding inside his head and a pygmy puff having taken up residence in his mouth.

He was sprawled face down on his bed, his left foot hanging off the edge. He tried to pull it back under the sheets but couldn't muster the energy. 

He was debating whether to take a piss or go back to sleep when he heard a low moan.

Lifting his head—though it felt like it weighed a thousand pounds—he turned toward the sound and his jaw dropped.

"Severus?" he said, hoarsely. 

"Silence," Severus hissed, throwing his forearm over his eyes.

Harry kept staring though he lay his head back down on the pillow unable to keep it propped up. 

He tried to remember the events of the night before at the Ministry New Year's Eve Ball but most was a blur of gin and tonic then champagne. 

The most pressing question was how Severus had ended up in his bed.

And what they had done. 

"Must you think so loudly?" Severus said, turning his head just enough that his eyes were visible beneath his arm. 

Harry closed his eyes, the throbbing intensified as he tried to think. "Did we...." He couldn't even finish the thought. How could he ask Severus Snape whether they'd fucked and not end up humiliated?

There was no sound, no movement for so long that Harry opened his eyes to find Severus looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Oh God," Harry whispered. 

"Honestly, Potter—" 

"Harry," Harry interjected.

"Harry." Severus sighed. "You did not molest my person. Nor did I molest you."

"Er..."

"Yes?"

"How did we end up in my bed?"

"We had plans for mutual molestation—"

Harry burst out laughing then grabbed his head in both hands. "Ow." He blinked a few times then said, "It's not molesting if we were going to do something together." Harry very much would have liked for that something to have been fucking though he supposed he'd prefer to remember it so it was probably best that they hadn't followed through.

Severus sniffed. "Regardless, we managed to Floo here without incident but then you passed out. I helped you into bed."

"Severus?" Harry reached out and pulled Severus's arm away from his face. "Why are you still here then?"

His face turned pink. Voice barely above a whisper, he said, "I planned to close my eyes for a moment before I went home."

"Fortuitous." 

Severus looked surprised. "In what sense?"

" _A good beginning makes a good end_." Harry managed to push himself up into a sitting position. "After I find the hangover potion."

"In what God forsaken universe does this resemble a good beginning?"

"It's New Year's Day, a fresh start. I will make some tea and toast, and then we will make a second attempt at mutual molesting." 

Severus snorted then winced, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Hurry up with that potion."

Harry grinned, looking forward to the best year yet.


End file.
